Ich bin nicht Ihre Narrenfreundin, Jane!
by sevenofmine
Summary: SPOILER STAFFEL 4 & 5! One Shot Story mit Jane in der Haftzelle, als er Lorelei besucht und kurze Gedanken, als er sich danach bei Lisbon rechtfertigen muss. Und mal eine Story, die ich nur T rate, was bei mir äußerst selten ist.


**OMG, es ist so weit! Der Jisbon-Kuss wird kommen! Leider müssen wir uns zunächst noch mit Lorelei begnügen, die noch einige Zeit Jane an der Nase rumführen wird. Eine Überraschung ist, dass dies mal eine Story von mir ist, in der niemand sterben wird.**  
**Bitte schreibt mir Reviews, über meine Story und was ihr über Lorelei/ Jane denkt.**  
**Ich bin der Meinung, Red John sollte sich mal langsam beeilen, sie umzubringen. Da braucht man ihn EIN MAL und dann taucht er nicht auf! Ich bin kein großer...okay, wegen MentaSavi schon, Jisbon-Verfechter, aber Lorelei mag ich nicht. (Weil sie für RJ arbeitet.)**

**Aber wie auch immer, schreibt mir bitte eure Gedanken! Ich möchte mal gerne mehr als nur ein, zwei oder drei Reviews für eine Story haben, deswegen bin ich ja jetzt hier und nicht nur auf ! :DD**

**OMG, Jane in Zwangsjacke :DD und er wird auf seine Tochter treffen...für alle, die gerne spoilen**

„Küss mich."  
Ich schaue sie an und zögere leicht. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Lisbon mithört, obwohl ich es ihr doch verboten habe. Doch seit wann tut Lisbon auch, was ich ihr sage? Ich sträube mich dagegen, sie ist doch nur Mittel zum Zweck.  
Genauso wie Red John. Lorelei denkt, wir würden uns zu ihr hingezogen fühlen, dabei wird die naive, junge Frau doch nur benutzt. Sie ist unsere Mittelsfrau, unser Werkzeug. Ich sträube mich dagegen und alles in mir schreit danach, zu Lisbon zu rennen und ihr alles zu beichten.  
Warum hatte Lorelei ihr auch von unserer Liebesbeziehung erzählen sollen? Fürchtet sie etwa Konkurrenz.  
Naja, so schlecht sieht Lisbon ja auch nicht aus, aber ich muss mich auf die hübsche, hellbraunhaarige Frau vor mir konzentrieren.  
Denn sie ist der Schlüssel. Sie ist diejenige, die mich zu Red John bringen kann. Sie ist die einzige, die genug über ihn weiß, um ihn aus seinem Versteck vor zu locken. Sie wird mir alles erzählen, denn sie glaubt, dass ich sie liebe.  
Doch selbst damals, in der Bar, habe ich mich nur von ihr anflirten lassen, weil ich wusste, dass Red John mich beobachtet.  
Er beobachtet mich immer, Tag und Nacht, und lässt mich nicht in Ruhe. Ich musste so tun, als würde ich ihn aufgegeben haben und dann, am Frühstückstisch, als ich sie fragte, ob wir uns noch mal sehen würden, antwortete sie, es läge nicht in ihrer Hand, sondern in der Red Johns. Ich wäre fast hinten rüber gekippt, mein Gesicht versteinerte sich und innen, tief in mir drin, musste ich lächeln.  
Es war wohl doch nicht umsonst gewesen, die ganzen Gangster hinters Licht zu führen und mit billigen Jahrmarkttricks übers Ohr zu hauen.  
Und als ich schließlich die Tür zumachte und Lorelei vom Motel weggehen sah, da konnte ich mir ein hämisches Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Doch das war über zwei Wochen her, seitdem war viel passiert.  
Wainwright war tot, ein Mann im FBI ist definitiv ein Maulwurf und ich stehe hier mit einer bildhübschen Verräterin, die einfach nicht singen will. Sie ist wirklich verlockend und ich weiß, warum Red John sie benutzt, doch sie überschätzt ihren Charme. Ich brauche Red John und Rache und sie wird mir beides liefern.  
Ich starre sie immer noch an, was ich jetzt gerade bemerke und lehne mich langsam vorne rüber. Ihre Augen werden so weich und schmelzen dahin und ich drücke meine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf die ihren. Sie erwidert den Kuss, genießt ihn in seiner vollen Länge, verschlingt mich fast und ich spüre ihre warmen Lippen und ihre so warme Zunge.  
Ohne zu reden verstehen wir, dass wir nicht ungestört sind. Lisbon hört zu, ich bin mir absolut sicher. Sie traut mir nicht mehr, seit sie das mit uns erfahren hat. Aber sie mag eifersüchtig sein, ich brauche Lorelei, ich nutze sie und es ist mir egal, ob Lisbon das versteht oder nicht.  
Aber irgendwie nagen an mir Schuldgefühle, als ich meinen Mund wieder von ihrem Gesicht löse und sich unsere Köpfe wieder voneinander entfernen. Ich erahne ein kleines Lächeln auf Loreleis Gesicht, sie weiß, dass ich von ihr erwarte, dass sie etwas über Red John ausplaudert. Aber ich habe Zeit. Denn irgendwann, wird sie reden.  
Wenn Red John sie im Stich gelassen hat. Und ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass das geschehen wird, bevor er sie umbringen lässt. Denn er wird kommen, oder jemanden schicken, der sie eliminiert. Sie ist ein Risiko für ihn, sie weiß zu viel.  
Und Red John ist ein sehr vorsichtiger Mann, doch jetzt ist es an der Zeit, das Blatt zu wenden, jetzt bin ich am Zug, etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen und ich stelle neue Spielregeln auf. Und ehe du dich versiehst, Red John, bist du Schachmatt.

* * *

„Sie haben sie geküsst!"  
„Ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen nicht zuhören!" verteidige ich mich. Ich ziehe meine Stirn in Falten und spiele verletzt, aber wir haben beide gewusst, dass sie mich abhören würde. Deswegen habe ich auch so lange gezögert.  
Aber ‚Red John is watching you'. Und er ist immer präsent. Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht so übertreiben sollen, Loreleis Wange zu halten, auf dem Tisch zu sitzen, aber das konnte Lisbon unmöglich wissen.  
„Ich bin nicht ihre närrische Freundin! Ich bin eine Gesetzeshüterin!" (officer in law)  
Ich starre sie an. Ich weiß nicht, wann sie sich dazugeschaltet hat, aber womöglich hat sie den Anfang nicht mitbekommen. Denn sonst würde sie anders reagieren. Ich erinner mich, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Lorelei angestarrt zu haben.  
„Du bist ein kleines bisschen verliebt in sie", flüsterte Red Johns „Schülerin".  
Wie konnte sie das bloß wissen, ich habe es doch selbst erst vor kurzer Zeit erfahren, obwohl diese Gefühle schon in mir schlummerten, seit ich Lisbon den Papierfrosch geschenkt hatte. Und bald wird es Zeit für mich, diese Gefühle zu zeigen.  
Und ich verspreche mir selbst, Lisbon zu küssen.  
Denn bald ist unsere Zeit gekommen.


End file.
